


Fairy Lights

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I did for the Livejournal Community Romancing The Wizard's August challenge. This is the "extended" version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights

Malfoy Manor was cunning, slippery, hallways sliding around behind dark rooms filled with filigree and armor, fickle in his presence as always. Severus knew his way, and strode into the heart of the mansion, ignoring the disapproving tapestries that slithered in the wake of his passage.

Opening a door, he discovered icy trees swaying, and Narcissa, long, elegant arms crossed, standing next to a frozen pool. Fairy lights swam about her hair, illuminating her, the pink tone almost making her seem real.

"I've been waiting," she complained, but her eyes gave him the welcome her words never could.

He approached her slowly, carefully, the way she expected, and as her cold lips pressed against his he thought again how very good it was to have Narcissa Malfoy in his debt.


End file.
